Just a Memory
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: What if Dawn has met Spike before she was turned into Buffy's sister? What if fate had them in another life but the Powers had a different plan for them both? What if Dawn remembered it?


I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer I merely own this idea of this twist on said TV show.

Summery: What if Dawn could remember her past carnations as The Key? And what if one had a large part to do with William?

XOXOX

As Dawn Summers stood in the middle of her attic, she smiled to herself as she started to take out her paint supplies and set up her canvas by the bright light of the sun slowly going down. She loved that no body came up to the attic to bother her. It was like this place was hers alone and that thought pleased her.

Not many people knew she could draw really well. It was something Spike taught her the summer that Buffy was dead. No one, however, taught her how to pain. It was something that she always knew how to do. When her hands held a paintbrush she expertly created a masterpiece. Lately she's been having dreams about her past lives as the key. She fondly remembers the days as an Egyptian heiress and Greek beauty and even a majestic raven. Other memories…she wasn't too fond of. Painting her memories were her way of keeping them forever, if and when she did leave this life into another form maybe one day she would be with them again.

She sat down in her little stool and quietly tucked her hair behind her ear. This particular memory was very hard for her to remember…

_Aurora Storm smiled brightly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her mother told her today she was suppose to meet her future husband. His name was Sir William Pratt. According to her mother, William was unaware of her but she was to make her grand appearance and woe him with her charm. His mother was ready for him to settle down and she thinks Aurora would be an exceptional wife for her darling son. She stares at the picture his mother had given hers; he was beautiful and she couldn't help but slowly fall for him just by his appearance. She hopes his beauty doesn't end with his looks._

_She stared at her reflection and appreciated her shiny brown hair in tight curls that covered her porcelain face beautifully and her bright blue eyes looked even brighter in her emerald evening gown. Hopefully William will think she looks lovely._

As Dawn began painting the dark green of her dress she smiles sadly to herself. That was such a beautiful dress. She remembers her mother and maids making sure she looked absolutely perfect that night. She wanted to steal William's heart away.

_As Aurora walked into the party, she noticed many eyes on her. Unfortunately none of which were William's. She tried to search him out casually with no avail. _

"_Maybe he hasn't arrived yet." She thinks to herself as she goes to get herself some brandy before the local drunk asked her to danced, for she noticed his hungry look towards her way._

_She then suddenly hears uproar of laughter. She turns her head to many people pointing and laughing at..._

"_William." She whispers sadly to herself._

_She turns angrily at the unruly woman Cecily in the middle of their upheaval and how she's trying to hide her despicable smirk on her face. How she loathed that woman before tonight and how much that hatred as grown after seeing what she just caused. She was nothing but a…bloody whore! _

_She looks over to William and wants to run to him and scream at those horrible men for their mockery and tell Cecily how lucky she should feel to have the affection of someone like William. She wishes she could forget about what is and what is not proper and tell all those men how they would be lucky to be like him, for his beauty shines as bright as the sun._

_He looks over to her and for an instant their eyes lock. For her she tried to pour out her affection and understanding towards him and she feels the distinct sting of tears building in her eyes as she sees that they already in his. He shouldn't be upset, he didn't deserve that treatment. She would lie awake for hours just to hear his poetry as long as it was to her._

_He breaks their eye contact to see Cecily rip up his poem to her and stroll away finally unleashing her laughter. She stood frozen as she sees him run out of the party and into the night._

As Dawn paints William's light brown curls, tears are streaming down her face. She still wishes so much to have had the courage to stand up for him against those imbeciles. How much she wished things like that weren't proper for a lady to do at that time, and how she just obeyed just the lady she had to be.

She smiles fondly at the glasses she painted on his face. She still thought he looked so beautiful, nothing about him was unbeautiful or impure, maybe if she said that he wouldn't have…

"No. I can't think like that." She thinks to herself.

_It only took her a moment for her to snap out of her fear and sadness before she followed him outside. The night was darker than usual but she could still see the outline of his body as he ran towards the town._

_She quickly picked up her gowns and tried to run towards him. She had to see him, to tell him there was someone who understood him and wanted him. She would do anything for him; he just couldn't leave believing he was nothing more than "William the Bloody Awful Poet". She would love him forever, she just needed the chance._

_Just as she thought could was getting closer to him a hand suddenly grabbed her pulling her into the deserted alley._

Colors mixed together as the tears kept rolling down her face. Such a horrible memory and it only got worse…

How she wishes she couldn't remember this one. How she wishes she could change what was.

"_Excuse me miss, is there a problem?" The sinister voice gave her a chill and she dumbly shook her head and started to back away from him only to be trapped in by a woman with bright yellow hair._

"_Now now, we mean no harm." Her voice was just as menacing as the other's except hers was amused as well._

"_Then allow me to pass, I have somewhere to be." She answered; her voice was shaking as she stood in the middle of the couple._

_The yellow haired woman finally laughed and her yellow eyes shined in the dim light of the street lamp, although she could not see her face. The man on her other side stayed silent his unruly brown hair and that he had the same yellow eyes as the other was all that she could see, not that it would do any good._

"_You're not going anywhere darling; the man you seek is being taken care of." The woman vaguely replied._

"_Don't you dare hurt him!" She said with as much venom as she could mutter in her situation._

"_You hear that Darla, this miss has fire in her!" The man finally spoke with laughter dancing in his eyes._

"_A sickly emerald fire! I want to put it out!" The woman that was called Darla spat at her and moved closer towards her and Aurora saw with horror; her face was of a demons!_

_The man moved closer as well and his voice was just the same and before she could let out a sound, he moved to her in a speed she couldn't explain._

"_Whatever my beloved wishes." His voice was gentle, loving even and all she could think before the pain pierced her neck was…_

"_William please be safe."_

_Then everything went black._

Dawn looked at her painting with a pain and love that she would never be able to make clear. As she stared at her past life looking into the eyes of the man that was suppose to be hers, she wonders what it would have been like if things didn't happen the way it did. William would have been happy with her; she knows in her heart that he would have loved her as much as she loved him.

On the other hand, if he didn't die…she wouldn't have known the man Spike that he is now. She loves Spike, she always would but even in this life she would never get the chance to show him the love he truly deserves. Maybe in her lives she was only meant to love from afar.

She smiles sadly as she sees that the sun has finally gone down. Spike should be here soon and she has to put this away before he comes. He didn't know about the memories and if he saw this painting maybe he would remember her, and that thought scared and pleased her at the same time.

She picks up the still wet painting, careful not to ruin it and she puts it in between the space of an old dresser and the wall, where it would stay to dry until she could store it in her room with the others.

As she starts to walk down the stares her heart almost stops as she sees Spike's piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey pet, whatcha doin' up there?" He asked concerned as he looks at her tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes. Whatever hurt his bit would pay!

"Just thinking." She lies, not staring at him in the eyes, it hurt too much.

"Nibblet, did someone hurt ya?" He asks and he can feel his undead heart break at the thought of someone hurting her. Cared bout her too much he did.

"No, no one's hurt me." She replies giving him a weak smile.

"Then what the bloody hell is making you cry?" He asks her gently as he wipes away the raining tears. He pulls her close to him and he hears her inhale him scent. He'll never bloody get why his scent makes her feel safe. 'Members her telling him that all summer; let him'elf hold her, was careful not to taint this one though; loves that she's still so pure.

When she pulls away she looks him straight in the eyes and gives him the look she gave him all those years ago.

"Memories." She finally answers after a long pause. She smiles sadly to herself as she walks past him downstairs.

He turns and watches her leave and he has this feeling in the pit of his stomach at the look she gave him…it reminded him of something but he wouldn't remember what.

He stands there for awhile before finally following her downstairs.

Maybe he can get that feeling gone if he talks to his 'bit about what's bothering her.

THE END!


End file.
